plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pair of Pears
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Make a 2 /2 Pear Pal with Team-Up here. |flavor text = It's cute how they're always completing each other's sentences.}} Pair of Pears is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Pear Pal in front of it when it is played, but only if the lane is unoccupied by another Team-Up plant. Origins It is nearly identical to an unused plant from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars known as Pear. Its name is based on the word "pair," which is a homophone of "pear." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's cute how they're always completing each other's sentences. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Pair of Pears works the same way as Shroom for Two does, except Pair of Pears dishes out twice as much damage (in both situations), costs four times as much, and cannot be affected by Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom unlike Shroom for Two. Just like Shroom for Two, it can be played to block up to two attacks, which makes it a good stalling card against zombies without Strikethrough. It is a decent plant overall, but you can get better plants for the same cost, such as ; even Shroom for Two is better than it in some aspects (such as stalling). Using this along with stat-boosting cards such as Berry Angry and Steel Magnolia (the latter being exclusive to Spudow) helps as it affects both Pair of Pears and Pear Pal. Due to its ability, this card can boost Muscle Sprout's strength and health by 2 each. However, only Captain Combustible can do this, and Shroom for Two is better if you are to use it for this purpose only. You can also Bounce it with Rescue Radish, as it can be replayed for another Pear Pal. However, this combo can only be done normally by Nightcap. Against Pair of Pears is an annoying plant to take care of, but it does have many counters. Knight of the Living Dead can completely wall it with his Armored 2 trait if neither pears have a strength boost, and shielded zombies are also able to nullify both attacks (albeit for a turn only). Playing tricks like The Chickening and Weed Spray can also destroy many of these at once, unless they are boosted or get Untrickable from . Zombies with Strikethrough are also capable of destroying both Pair of Pears and Pear Pal at once, such as Hot Dog Imp or Line Dancing Zombie, although both are going to be destroyed after combat. Laser Base Alpha and Ice Moon also count. Although not directly obvious, this cannot be countered with extinction event, since the plant it spawns directly is not considered as the same plant with it. Gallery File:PremiumPair-of-PearsStats.png|Pair of Pears' statistics UncommonPairofPearsCard.jpg|Pair of Pears' card PairofPearsGrayedoUtUncommonCard.png|Pair of Pears' grayed out card PairofPearsCardImage.png|Pair of Pears' card image PearPalPair.png|HD Pair of Pears PairofPearsAttacking.png|Pair of Pears attacking PairOfPears.png|Pair of Pears destroyed PairofPearsStrikethrough.png|Pair of Pears with the Strikethrough trait Shrunken PoP.jpg|Pair of Pears shrunken by Shrink Ray GardeningGlovesPairofPears.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Pair of Pears Old Pair of Pears stats.png|Pair of Pears' statistics before update 1.14.13 Pair of Pears description.PNG|Pair of Pears' statistics Pair of Pears card.png|Pair of Pears' card Pair of Pears card.PNG|Pair of Pears' card Choice between Pair of Pears and Knight of the Living Dead.jpeg|The player having the choice between Pair of Pears and Knight of the Living Dead as the prize for completing a level Trivia *Despite the name "Pair of Pears," their icon and card only show one pear. See also *Shroom for Two *Pear Pal Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes)